


How to Avoid Huge Ships

by yelde



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelde/pseuds/yelde
Summary: Unrepentant Sappy-Cloying-Sickly-Sweet Smut of a Polyamorous Persuasion
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	How to Avoid Huge Ships

**Author's Note:**

> It's OT4 PWP. They're thirsty heroes.

Aerith Gainsborough is easy to love. She’s sprawled out, her back against cool sheets in their shared mountain villa far from the hustle of everyday life. With her left hand entwined with Zack’s and her right hand playing with the soda colored locks of Tifa’s hair. Tifa’s hands, of course, wrapped up in Cloud. Their foremost expression of love will always be a gratuitous amount of hands touching, grabbing, assuring each other of their primacy to one another. The younger girl affectionately presses her foot against Aerith’s calf as if to show that she’s only 95-96% obsessed with her sweetheart at the moment.

Aerith doesn’t begrudge them anything. She is not a clingy person by nature, but she appreciates the warmth of the people she loves and is not above a languid sigh as Zack softly massages the knot of her hip. Her eyes find Zack’s full of adoration, free of fear or selfish want for the moment. Sometimes it’s more than fine just to be. 

Aerith is grateful for their cozy oak and frasier mountain cabin, warmed by it’s enormous fireplace crackling on a midwinter’s evening. The hearth makes it far too warm for clothing, so they don’t bother. Zack’s behind her now, chest flush with her back and breathing into her collarbone as she takes in the sight of Tifa leaving a trail of kisses across Cloud’s face and then down to his chest. Aerith slides her hands over Tifa’s rear and hips before trailing softly across Tifa’s shoulders. She slides her smooth fingers to Cloud’s neck and then his jaw and finally lingering the back of her digits against his lips. The younger man laves her with affection. Cloud gives Tifa a knowing glance as he kisses Aerith’s fingers before releasing his lover to the Cetra’s care. 

Today counted Aerith’s 24th Birthday. The fact that she was alive and vital and among the souls she treasured most in the universe would have been more than enough, but still she had been lavished in gifts. 

Fancy clothing, cosmetics, jewelry, exotic seedlings, all of her favorite things lay scattered about the dining room along with the remnants of quite possibly the greatest meal she’d ever tasted. All courtesy of the two men and woman she adored and was about to make out with. They were spoiling her something awful and she loved every minute of it.

Aerith hums as Tifa spins around slowly from Cloud’s arms and leans into her. She smiles into their first kiss, lips silky with sugar from dessert and Cloud’s tongue and her breasts pleasantly squishing against Aerith’s. Tifa’s bold and reaches out to Zack with outstretched fingers finding purchase against his chest and stroke against his sternum and up to his broad shoulders. Aerith decides to capture Tifa’s mouth with her own. Tifa practically squeals and her bottom lip quivers when Aerith applies pressure and no small amount of tongue to worship this angel come to life in her arms. 

Aerith can feel her oldest lover pressing against her tailbone as Zack’s firm grip drags up and down Aerith’s thigh as he alternates between kissing behind Aerith’s ear and worshiping the inside of Tifa’s wrist as she rakes through his black trusses. Aerith finds no small amusement as she feels Cloud’s palm press against her belly and easily slide under the front of her pelvis. She can feel Tifa’ s arm tickle under her shoulder, eager to snake down Zack’s torso and grasp his growing erection.

Aerith presses a moan into Tifa’s lips as Cloud slips two fingers down the length of her folds and slides the sticky wetness over again before pressing the tips of the digits in and curving upwards. Tifa’s pressing her front against Cloud’s hand and driving it a bit deeper into Aerith and then pushing back against Cloud’s hips. Zack’s breath sucks in as Tifa happily works Zack’s organ pumping iit with her closed palm. 

Aerith traces her tongue and peppers Tifa’s neck with supplication as Zack’s greedy hands roam over the birthday girl’s breasts now while his mouth finds joy wherever it roams along her face.

“Cloud…” Tifa gasps between Aerith’s kisses as she continues to buck his hand into Aerith’s crotch. He’s inside Tifa now, a slow exhale from him as her love swallows him from tip to root like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Somehow Cloud has the presence of mind to adjust his fingers and curl to the mass of nerves at the top of Aerith’s canal. Tifa strokes all the way down Zack’s erection and then takes the base and swipes the tip up and down Aerith’s backside. The Ancient can only kiss the wonderful woman again and again as the stimulation builds heavy in her gut and tingles down to her toes. 

“C’mon angel.” Zack begins to lose composure as Tifa’s hand speeds against the slickness of his swollen head. Cloud’s hand works circular patterns against Aerith’s core while pumping himself halfway in and out of Tifa with eager strokes. 

Aerith doesn’t miss Cloud’s eyes, boring past Tifa and herself to Zack and the unspoken promise of later between the two men only serves to fuel her ardor. She finds their policy of ladies first a little silly as both Tifa and herself won’t be satisfied until their guys are twisted about each other and among them like an overgrown pretzel. Love is love and right now it’s all that matters.

Tifa breaks Cloud’s concentration when she clenches down hard over his dick and practically screams despite her tongue being firmly enveloped by Aerith’s greedy mouth.

“Did you come, honey?” Aerith askes to tease Tifa even though she already knows. Tifa bumps her forehead into Aerith’s shoulder, skin shimmering and bright red even in the pale firelight. Tifa shivers as Cloud’s hips pivot over her, slowly letting her ride the wave. Tifa leaves Zack’s cock only for a moment to coat her hand in her own juices.   
  
“You ready?” Tifa asks her girlfriend cheek to cheek and chest to chest before receiving an enthusiastic kiss. Tifa returns her hand between Aerith’s thighs and applies soaked fingers to moisten the entrance of Aerith’s ass. Cloud’s fingers feel her core tighten in anticipation as Zack guides his length slowly but persistently before pushing through her bud and eliciting no small gasp out of the brunette. 

“Fuuu… baby.” Zack breathes in deep and feels Aerith all around him as Cloud picks up his pace inside Tifa. Tifa trails her kisses across Aerith’s collarbone as she feels Cloud crowning inside her and pushing up to the very depths of her while Aerith begins to strain against Zack’s deepening strokes. Zack’s arms squeeze Aerith under each armpit and snake to allow his hands to cover Tifa’s chest and she squirms as he kneads and massages her breasts. The fingers inside Aerith continually circle Aerith’s cluster as Tifa leaves Aerith’s mouth to suck on the other hand Cloud has brought to his first love’s lips.

“Love. Birthday Girl.” Tifa reminds him as his thrusts verge on sloppy. He nods and pops out of Tifa, content to laze over her gaping folds. Zack sits up and pulls Aerith up into his lap and watches with laconic content as Tifa stands up on the bed and proffers her pussy to Aerith’s mouth. Cloud scoots forward and pushes his already slick hard on into Aerith with a sharp exhale and watches as she spreads back and forth between the two of them while straining her neck to drink from Tifa’s folds.

“I love you, I love you.” Zack whispers as he pops her behind as he and Cloud get on the same page to alternate strokes into Aerith. Zack doesn’t hesitate to stroke Cloud’s thigh with his left hand while supporting Aerith’s hips with his right. “Is it too rough, Angel?” 

Aerith is far too enthused to respond, tongue now firmly ensconced in Tifa’s warmth, the evidence of her heat collecting on Aerith’s cheeks and chin. Getting fucked by both her guys at the same time while gorging on her girl. It’s ridiculous. Ridiculous and amazing. She comes and almost falls over, but Cloud and Zack hold her through the peak, lavishing her with praise. 

“Aerith.” Cloud mutters between strokes. “You’re … amazing … Aerith.” 

“Hear that, amazing, babe. Listen to how much Cloud loves you. Feel how much we love you.” 

“That’s so good.” Tifa’s got her fingers tangled in Aerith’s hair as she feels the magic of her lover’s lips and tongue. Cloud continues to pierce Aerith with a satisfied, steady rhythm, but the peach of Tifa’s ass in front of him is starting to prove too much to resist. 

“Cloud, what are you ohhh... wow!” Cloud’s lips part Tifa’s butt cheeks and trails a line of kissing and tonguing from her butt to where Aerith’s tongue resides among Tifa’s melting juices. Cloud and Aerith playfully pore over Tifa’s pussy as she squeals and shakes and they continue to trade tongues over her territory until Tifa can’t handle it anymore and comes on to both of them standing up. Aerith and Cloud pant in satisfaction before sharing a deep loving kiss with Tifa’s crotch splayed over both their noses. Tifa falls over and giggles for a second as the endorphins rush through her. Deciding she’s ready for more, she schooches over to Zack leaned up against the headboard and grab’s Aerith’s left breast while nipping at Zack’s ear and jawline. 

  
“Oh! Fuck!” Aerith gasps as Zack finds her second cluster of nerves with his tip again and again. Tifa moves her other hand over Zack’s glistening skin and watches rapt as the men in her life stretch her woman. 

Cloud knows he won’t match Zack’s stamina and presses his love all the way in and all the way out and comes with a sharp exhale into Aerith before pulling out half way through and dropping the remainder on her belly and chest. Tifa detaches herself from Zack and thoroughly cleans the seed from Aerith with her tongue. It’s all a bit much for the Birthday Girl, just the way she loves it.

Zack feeling a final tightening from Aerith’s rear pumps three more times and spills himself into his love with a needy expression. 

“I love you.” Aerith remarks to Zack and repeats herself to Tifa and Cloud. They’re all in a bit of a stupor as they pile into a sweaty bundle against the headboard.

Zack grabs his canteen from the nightstand and drinks deeply, thoroughly content. He soaks a wash rag with the rest of the water and cleans himself and Aerith off before handing it to Cloud who wipes Tifa and himself down with loving thoroughness.

“Thanks, but I was thirsty too.” Cloud chuckles with no heat in his words.

“Babe, get us some water? And an ice pack.” Aerith stifles a grimace as she adjusts herself on the bed.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Zack looks on concerned, but Aerith waves him off.

“I just got it on both ends by mako enhanced soldiers, I’m sore but nothing a little ice and wine won’t fix.” Aerith kisses Zack deeply and ushers him off the bed, choosing to snuggle into her other favorite people. She clasps her hands in Cloud and Tifa’s and breathes in deep. 

“Tifa, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Aerith grins as she elicits the desired crimson blush from the Nibel girl. Tifa always gets a bit bashful after they make love and to Aerith there’s nothing she finds sexier than her shy, sweet, honey of a mountain girl at a loss for words.

“Amen to that.” Cloud concurs and kisses Tifa’s temple. The bar owner squeezes the thigh of Aerith and Cloud, but looks longingly over to Zack, who has returned from the kitchen with water bottles, ice and a split of Aerith’s wine.

Aerith gingerly applies the ice pack to her groin and drinks from the bottle as Cloud and Tifa hydrate between kisses. Tifa keeps her eyes on Zack and looks to Cloud who is happy to cheer on her desire for the dark haired man. 

“Tell him what you want, Tifa.” Cloud whispers in her ear. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Tifa buries her face in Cloud’s shoulder, but Cloud forces her head up, kissing her collarbone and whispering into her ear. Aerith joins in and kisses Tifa’s other collarbone and the younger girl starts to feel light headed.

“Tell him what you want, honey.” Aerith repeats.

“Zack...” Tifa pouts from the between the two bodies sandwiching her. “Don’t fall asleep … I want you.”

“What do you want me to do?” Zack sits still on the bed, full of confidence and vitality, his dick stiffening between his legs and Tifa can’t help but feel herself start to dampen. “Tell me, moonshine.” It’s a nickname he used to tease her with when they were saving the world and falling in love with each other. 

“Zack. Fuck me ... please.” Tifa whines as Cloud and Aerith grope about her only to raise her ardor for the dark haired man.   
  


“You want me, moonshine? Gotta give me a minute to recover.” He pats Tifa’s head and melts a little inside at how cute this girl he shares his life with is.

“Cloud? Will you kiss me while Zack makes love to Tifa?” Aerith asks, sipping from her bottle.

“I can do that.” Cloud agrees with a nod, but Aerith interrupts. 

“But first, the boys need to make out.” The gleam in Aerith’s eyes is devious and Tifa perks up as well.

“It’s soooo hot.” Tifa hums and now it’s Cloud’s turn to become beet red. 

  
“It’s only fair, huh Mr. Fair.” Aerith grins wolfishly, pulling Tifa in close and whispering conspiratorially in her younger lover’s ear.

“Did we just get pimped out, Cloud?” Zack rolls his eyes, but starts to close the distance between himself and the blonde.

“This does feel a bit transactional.” Cloud replies and tenderly nips at Tifa’s lower lip before moving over to Zack, slowly but unhalting. 

“Shut up and kiss!” Aerith and Tifa begin to ooh and aah like they're at the very adult version of a fireworks show as Zack captures Cloud with a teasing collision of lips. Zack never knew how such a soft gesture made him feel so wild as he returned the kiss breathlessly. Cloud felt more self-conscious, but the simple fact that Tifa and Aerith were so enthralled - 

Cloud stopped his thought mid sentence as Zack’s arms pulled him close and felt the older man’s heart thrum contentedly against his chest. The makeout session continues unabated while Aerith and Tifa clasped each other with one hand and began to press fingers into each others’ swollen cores while not daring to take their eyes off the beauty in front of them.

The simple truth was that they had all lived and died fighting the evils of the cruel and fucked up world. Their second chance had forever cast hesitation and doubt out the window. Zack and Aerith had felt the pain of loss and separation acutely. They had traversed mortality only to watch on as the people they had come to love as well. Cloud and Tifa had struggled through the disorientation of grief and guilt that at times threatened to tear the very sweet and tender connection they held apart. When the quartet finally returned to each other there were tears and laughter, but most importantly a promise to cherish life with honesty and faith in each other. It was unconventional, but it was also uncomplicated. 

Aerith looked on as Zack and Cloud disentangled from one another. She pushed Tifa who came face to face with Zack, sliding down on his erection with a satisfied grunt. Cloud moved over to Aerith and stroked the length of her curve leg back up to her ribs, peppering her shoulder and chest with dozens of kisses.

“Happy Birthday Aerith.”

Aerith smiled as she watched Tifa and Zack in the throes of their passion and knew that this was worth the heartache. She remembered her words under the Highwind back then and closed her eyes.

_ “I don’t love him any less because I love you or you. I love him more. So if I mess up and get jealous or my pride gets hurt, I know that the three of you will forgive me and help set me right. You talk about my grace? I don’t have to be perfect because I have your grace. So I won’t hold back anymore. I will love Zack and Tifa and Cloud with all my heart for the rest of my days and long after I return to the planet for good.”  _

When Aerith began to weep and shiver at the godsdamned beauty of it all Zack and Tifa jumped off one another to encircle the savior of the planet at first worried, but quickly understanding how overwhelming the emotions could be. They all shared the good and the bad.

“It’s okay, love. Just let it wash over you.” Tifa kissed her lover’s temple and smiled as Cloud wiped the tears from Aerith’s cheeks. Zack squeezed her as well, unashamed to allow tears to come to his eyes. 

Only when she had settled down a biy did Zack dare go to the closet and grab the giant blanket and draped it over all of them. Cloud and Tifa brought her back down to a more tranquil state with loving caresses and the warmth of skin on skin. Aerith felt sorry for interrupting things, but when it was all too much they would hold each other tight and love each other even more on the other side of morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it?


End file.
